tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Wild Prime
Power Rangers Wild Prime is a reboot of Power Rangers Wild Force. It is based on Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. The season premiered on 2021. Set in nine years after the Power Rangers defeated Rita Repulsa, Emperor Mavro and Lord Drakkon. The series follows the adventure of Cole Evans, who had been staying with a tribe in a jungle for many years, as he tries to find his destiny in the fictitious town of Turtle Cove. He encounters the Animarium, a place that many believed to be a fairy tale. He joins four others Tori Hanson, Alyssa Enrilé, Dustin Brooks and Danny Delgado who had a common path to become the new leader of the Wild Prime Power Rangers. The Animarium is an island that floats in the sky. It is shaped like a turtle and is the home of the Wild Prime Zords and Princess Shayla, the Rangers' mentor. The Power Rangers use their powers to defeat the forces of the Deathgaliens, led by Ginus. One of Ginus' generals and minions, Cerebrus finds and releases an evil Ranger. His true identity revealed - Merrick Baliton, the ancient warrior who defeated Ginus by using the cursed mask. By defeating the Predazord, the Rangers break the curse, returning Merrick back to normal. Merrick is given the power to morph into Tri-Beast Ranger. Wild Prime Rangers # Cole Evans, Red Eagle Ranger. The leader of the Wild Prime Power Rangers, he is the son of scientists Richard and Elizabeth Evans, who were killed by Ginus twenty years ago when he was a baby. # Tori Hanson, Blue Shark Ranger. Tori is Alyssa's childhood friend and the sensible member of the team and a feisty tomboy with a kind heart. She is loyal to her friends, even her best friend Alyssa. # Alyssa Enrilé, White Tiger Ranger. Alyssa is Tori's childhood best friend, she is the kind, nurturing member of the group. Alyssa tries to defuse any tension between team members. # Dustin Brooks, Yellow Lion Ranger. Dustin is the "comic book geek" of the Wild Prime Rangers and he is somewhat naive and gullible but has a heart of gold. Dustin can also be described as a "dudebro." # Danny Delgado, Green Elephant Ranger. Danny's motto is "Never give up" which is mentioned several times. Most times, Dustin, would have to remind him what that motto is whenever he feels like giving up. # Merrick Baliton, Tri-Beast Ranger. Merrick was once one of the six ancient warriors of Animarian. He was sealed into a stone-coffin after donning a cursed mask to defeat Ginus and the evil Tri-Beast took control Merrick's body. Centuries later, he was freed and his curse is broken Merrick became Tri-Beast Ranger. Battle cry * Cole: Soaring Eagle! * Dustin: Blazing Lion! * Danny: Iron Elephant! * Tori: Surging Shark! * Alyssa: Noble Tiger! * Merrick: Howling Wolf! * Cole: Guardians of the Earth, united we roar! Allies * Princess Shayla: Guardian of the Animarium. * Animus: The ancient ruler of Animaria, appears to aid the Rangers several times. * Ancient Warriors. Arsenal * Slasher Sabers: Are the primary sidearm of the Wild Prime Rangers, consisting of two blocks mounted on a handle which the Wild Prime Rangers can switch between Saber Mode (red block) and Blaster Mode (blue block) by sliding out whichever block is in front and and then inserting it into the back to push the second block forward. * Cube Phones: Morphers of the Wild Prime Rangers. * Wild Prime Power Blaster (Tribute to the Original Power Blaster - MMPR) # Eagle Whip Sword: A sword with a pixelated design whose blade can extend into a whip for distance attacks, grappling, or defence where it can fend powerful attacks # Shark Fin Bow: Shark themed archer bow. # Lion Blaster. # Tiger Twin Sais. # Elephant Lance: Elephant themed lancer staff. * Prime Cycles: Motorcycles given to the Wild Prime Rangers by their Wild Zords. * Torch Caller: Morpher of the Tri-Beast Ranger. * Beast Rod: Tri-Beast Ranger's personal weapon, which changes form depending on which form he's in. In his Rhinos Mode, it becomes a fishing rod, its line functioning as a whip that can match the Eagle Ranger's own whip mode in strength and durability. In his Wolf Mode, it becomes a blaster to match his speed. The pump can be rotated rapidly for equally rapid laser bursts. In Crocodile Mode, it becomes a spear to take advantage of his increased strength. Villains Deathgaliens: * Ginus (Ginis): Leader of the Deathgaliens who responsible for Cole's parents' deaths and trying to kill infant Cole to prevent the prophecy of Ginus' final defeat. * Azaldrax (Azald): One of Ginus' Generals. * Cerebrus (Quval): The Deathgalien Team Leader. * Nariaca (Naria): The secretary of Ginus. * Spikax (Jagged): One of the Deathgalien Generals. * The Predictor: The fortune teller and adviser of Ginus who predicts Ginus' final defeat. * Amoebads (Moeba): The foot-soldiers of the Deathgalien. * Bluefang (Bangray): Usurper of Ginus. Players: # Craftblade (Halbergoi) # Bowgunz # Vikor (Amigard) # Photosnare (Jashinger) # Prisonable # Loudhouse (Yabiker) # Cruiser # Spitshot (Dorobozu) # Ripjaw (Gaburio) # Hunterji # Trumpus # Illusion # Noisetro (Yabiker) # Blozzom (Hanayaida) # Chefster (Chefdon) # Picksaw (Noborizon) # Signalshock (Signal Org) # Eyezak # Bowlingam # Goldwinger Episodes Debut of the Wild Prime Rangers: Cole, Dustin, Alyssa, Tori, Danny, Merrick, and Princess Shayla. Deathgaliens: Ginus, Nariaca, Azaldrax, Spikax, Cerebrus, the Predictor, and Amoebads. # The Rise of Prime: For the past year, Princess Shayla has been gathering individuals to protect the Animarium, a sanctuary for the Wild zords, against the return of the Deathgaliens. She has four rangers Dustin, Alyssa, Tori and Danny and who have worked well together when Cole Evans arrives onto the scene. Cole is a young man with an affinity for animals, looking to discover what happened to his parents, Richard and Elizabeth. # Darkness Awakening (Wild Prime): Ginus appears, and begins plotting the destruction of mankind. Cole, Dustin, Alyssa, Tori and Danny discover that they can combine their Wild Zords into the Wild Prime Megazord which they use to destroy Vikor. # Photoed: Photosnare makes Tori invisible, and Cole races to defeat the monster to restore his teammate, as well as other citizens who have been captured. # Never Give Up! (Wild Prime): To prove himself to the Wild Prime Rangers, Dustin stakes out a haunted temple, where he finds Prisonable. When he is captured, Danny overcomes his fear of heights to rescue him. # Ancient Awakening (Wild Prime): A mysterious emblem found in a cave has the Rangers and the Deathgalien fighting for it. Tori and Alyssa are able to reveal the emblem's secret and discovers a new Octopus Zord, which helps the Rangers defeat Loudhouse the newest Player. # Wishes On The Water (Wild Prime): Following an old fairy tale, Dustin tosses a message in a bottle into Turtle Cove lake to make a wish. When Cruiser rises from the lake with the bottle, Dustin personally makes sure this Player goes down. He gets help from his new Wild Zord - the Giraffe Zord. # Tiger and Shark: Alyssa and Tori help out mysterious boy while reflecting on how the girls became the first and second Wild Prime Rangers. Meanwhile Spitshot disrupts the Wild Prime Rangers' ability to morph. # Soul Searching (Wild Prime): Cole searches for the Soul Bird to heal the Red Eagle. However, he is stopped by Ginus. When Ginus remembers his encounter with Cole's parents. Although the Soul Bird escapes, the Rangers find the egg laid by the mythical creature. # Soul Bird Salvation (Wild Prime): Ginus' general called Spikax battles the Rangers to prove his worth. With Hunterji's help, the the Rangers are rendered powerless. The Soul Bird hatches, restores the Zords and powers, and helps the Rangers defeat Spikax. # Curse of the Tri-Beast Ranger: Ginus sends General Cerebrus, who finds and releases an evil Ranger. Tri-Beast Ranger utterly defeats the Wild Prime Rangers in battle. # Battle Of The Zords (Wild Prime): An injured Alyssa is tended to by Tri-Beast Ranger, after she is attacked by Nariaca and Azaldrax. Tri-Beast summons his own Dark Wild Zords to battle the Rangers' Wild Zords. # Predazord, Awaken (Wild Prime): After defeating Illusion, the Rangers face Tri-Beast Ranger who defeats Cole easily in a brief battle, he also combines his Dark Wild Zords into the Predazord, and steals the Giraffe Power Animal from them. # Revenge of the Tri-Beast Ranger: Tri-Beast Ranger recruits Noisetro, and kidnaps Princess Shayla. Shayla's necklace brings back vague memories for Tri-Beast. The Rangers battle Motorpsycho and Tri-Beast Ranger, and get back the Princess. # Identity Crisis (Wild Prime): As Tri-Beast Ranger begins to remember his true past, Cerebrus plants a bug in his head, which convinces him that he is pure evil, making him an even more dangerous threat to the Rangers. # The Ancient Warrior (Wild Prime): The Rangers learn Tri-Beast Ranger's true identity - Merrick Baliton, the ancient warrior who defeated Ginus by using the cursed mask. By defeating the Predazord with new zords, the Rangers break the curse, returning Merrick back to normal. # The Lone Wolf, Rhino and Crocodile: Merrick fights to atone for his past misdeeds. Merrick battles on his own, until his Wild Zords return to him and give him the power to morph into Tri-Beast Ranger and he destroys Cerebrus. # Power Play (Wild Prime): Nariaca powers herself up to fights the Wild Prime Rangers while Merrick finds a new home. Merrick helps the Rangers defeat Nariaca with his newest vehicle - the Savage Cycle. # The Forgotten: Signalshock makes Cole lose his memory. He ends up on a farm, and is eventually found by the Rangers and returned to normal just in time to defeat Signalshock. Also, Alyssa discovers that Cole's parents have been presumed dead. # The Tornado Spin (Wild Prime): Bowlingam makes Dustin learn a new bowling technique the tornado spin. To learn the move, he must convince his old bowling coach to regain his will to bowl to Defeat Bowlingam. # Fulfilling the Prophecy: Ginus kidnaps Dustin, Alyssa, Tori and Danny, and reveals to Cole that he was trying to kill him to prevent the prophecy of him becoming the Red Wild Prime Ranger to end Ginus' reign of terror, while he kills Cole's parents for trying to protect him. In a heated battle, Cole seemingly destroys Ginus, avenging his parents and fulfilled the prophecy. Meanwhile Bluefang arrives and takes over Ginus' role of leadership. * Eye of the Storm (Wild Prime): Cole meets his long lost uncle Patrick Evans who comes to town on Halloween, and Patrick accidentally catches his nephew morphing and the Predictor calls a new monster named Eyezak who forces people to face their worst fears. The Wild Prime Rangers are forced to face their fears, and Merrick is captured. * It's Not a Wonderful Life: Feeling depress on Christmas because Cole was chosen to be the Eagle Ranger and causes his parents' lives and wishes he never being a Power Ranger, when the Predictor and Goldwinger appear, granting Cole's wish and transported to another dimension where he was never been born nor became the Red Ranger when Ginus and the Deathgaliens have won and conquered Earth. He must join forces with the defeated Wild Prime Rangers and restore peace to Turtle Cove. After he returns to his own dimension with the help from Santa Claus and destroys Goldwinger, Alyssa confesses her feelings for Cole. Notes Taylor Earhardt and Max Cooper are replaced by Tori Hanson and Waldo 'Dustin' Brooks. Deathgaliens replace the Orgs: Master Org - Ginus, Retinax - Spikax, Nayzor - Cerebrus, Mandilok - Bluefang, Toxica - Nariaca, Jindrax - Azaldrax and Putrids - Amoebads. Instead of Dr. Viktor Adler murdered Richard and Elizabeth Evans for their unknowing betrayal and tried to eliminate Cole, Ginus murders Richard and Elizabeth for protecting their infant son to eliminate him to prevent the prophecy of Cole growing up and becoming the Red Wild Prime Ranger to end Ginus' wrath. Merrick Baliton became the evil Tri-Beast Ranger instead of becoming Zen-Aku.Category:Power Rangers series